dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dahāg (The Lovable Devil)
Dahāg or by his nickname "Danny", is one of the main male anti-hero/villain protagonist of fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". He is the son of the legendary Evil Dragon also known as Aži Dahāka, the Diabolism Thousand Dragon. Much like the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, it is said that he and other Evil Dragons, especially Crom Cruach and Apophis were feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Dragons, and the various factions in the world for their immense powers and extremely savage brutality. He now travels the world with Geist Pheles, the 3rd son of the House of Pheles and former 6th Ranking Champion of the Rating Game to redeem himself back to the Underworld and see how his life turned out to be. Appearance: After Dahāg's father was revived by Geist Pheles, he married a unnamed human who is a descendant of a famous magician, Johanne Georg Faust. Dahāg's overall appearance is that of a large-sized humanoid dragon. His appearance consists of a white, three-headed dragon with shackles on its arms and legs with a flag with the emblem of the Team Twilight behind it like a cape and his wings turned into shadow like blades behind his back. and there is a embodiment with a white-colored, blood tattoo to his forehead, signifying the contract between him and Geist. Personality: Unlike his father, Aži Dahāka who is cruel, humorous, wicked Dragon, he has shown a calm, quiet, aloof personality where he sometimes advises Geist on occasions, basically contrasting to Vincent's twisted and sick personality, implying that they make a good trio with Geist and Seth. However, Dahāg do share some of his father's personality traits such as talking in a calm, humorous, and cheerful manner of enjoy insulting others in a very sharp, simple, blunt, and mocking manner. During conversation, each head of his has a different line but is of the same opinion. His manner of speech can also be mix of calm and childish tone, which Geist finds it awesome where he can add it in more insults to his friends and enemies. It is also implied that he enjoys feeling pain, as he keeps on standing with wicked chuckling while receiving/testing out Geist's new rounds for his guns and his demonic powers. Surprisingly, Dahāg has shown a honorable side as shown when he did not insult the members of the Team Twilight's individual goals and desires to accomplish, causing him to admire and respect them for it as he believe that is what makes them strong. History: In the past, Dahāg's father, Aži Dahāka fought against the army of the Gods of the Zoroastrianism. He then fought and was defeated by the hero, Θraētaona, and was later sealed. After a thousands of years, He was revived by Geist Pheles, who later on explored the world and miraculously fall in love with a human woman, who was the descendant of the legendary magicican Johann Georg Faust, who made a pact with Geist's grandfather, Mephisto Pheles centuries ago. After he was brought into the Khaos Brigade by his father after his mother died giving birth to him, he was placed under the care of Geist, which started the same relationship that their respective ancestor/grandfather's place. And thus began their comical, and enjoyable friendship with one another due to their contrasting and yet, complimenting personalities. Plot: TBA Power & Abilities: Immense Strength: As an son of Aži Dahāka, who are said to be one of the three most powerful Evil Dragons, alongside Crom Cruach and Apophis. Dahāg has shown to be be immensely strong. This was proven when he was able to fight the high-tier members of the Khaos Brigade (including Hero Factions, Old Satan Faction, and Stray-Magician Factions) by himself. Geist stated that the Khaos Brigade was lucky enough to survive against him only because he had started quarreling with his father and was thus distracted. Skilled Magic User: Due to his father's knowledge and control over one thousand magic, Dahāg has demonstrated that he can able to use at least half of Aži Dahāka's magic techniques including forbidden techniques. It was demonstrated where he displayed his immense magic techniques in a practice battle/spar against high-tier members of the Khaos Brigade. Geist also stated that among the dragons he met in his life, Dahāg is one of the stronger dragons in terms of magical powers and skills where he has shown the capability to activate multiple types of different magic techniques including forbidden techniques at once simultaneously, which Geist finds it impressive. It was mention that he is well-versed in space and time magic, but not to his father's level yet. * Immense Magical Power: As an son of Aži Dahāka, who are said to be one of the three most powerful Evil Dragons, alongside Crom Cruach and Apophis. Dahāg has shown to inherit his father's immense magical power. It is said that His magical abilities placed him as the one of the strongest Dragons in in terms of magic techniques. After consuming Geist's Bishop Mutation Piece, he possessed further high magical abilities where he is able to match against the high-class of magicians in the Magician's Council and other mythological factions. Skilled Spearsman: Due to his humanoid dragon form, Dahāg have trained in the art of spears. After training for a decade, he is capable enough of defeating High Class and Ultimate Devils and immensely dangerous Monsters. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to go head-to-head with Crom Cruach during the training/sparring session at Khaos Brigade's HQ. Immense Speed: Despite his large humanoid size, Dahāg has shown to be considerably formidable in terms of speed being able to counter and fend off attacks from high-tier members of the Khaos Brigade by using his space-time magic. Immense Durability: Dahāg is immensely resilient to physical pain, allowing him to continue to move and fight despite grievous injuries from the attacks of the extremely powerful members of the Khaos Brigade which includes Cao Cao's True Longinus attacks, and Geist's Dragonbane's enhanced demonic powered bullets. His body underwent further enhancement by Geist's experiments with the Sephiroth Graal, allowing him to freely use forbidden magic techniques that could cut down his life without restriction. This was further demonstrated as Geist tested his enhanced durability by firing the Tathlum, a magical weapon that Aži Dahāka himself stated to be lethal to the Evil Dragon in the past and was left with minimal injuries. Shapeshifting: He has the ability to change his humanoid-dragon form into his full-dragon form, which it resembles his father's true form, but has white-striped magical runes covering his black scales. Flight: As a half-dragon, Dahāg can fly using his wings or using flight magic. Equipment: (WIP's) Dragon Splitter: '''The Dragon Splitter is a type of Japanese spear known as Omi Yari (long bladed spear), with a weight of over 400kg. It has an overall length of about 3m and a blade of length about 1m, all non-standard. Its unusual shape makes it appear as though it was created to literally split dragons in twain. '''Abilities: It is a bladed spear that is capable of killing Dragons and Dragon-related beings due to its material made from Dragons. It can create an powerful energy of dragon that can vaporize an High-Class Dragons with ease. Dahāg can also channel his magic and sorcery techniques into his spear, which it is capable of releasing enormous torrents of magic circles and blades that are capable of easily vaporizing angels and other beings of lights and cause massive explosions. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * His appearance is based off of Aži Dahāka from the light novel series, Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo! * In Persian mythology, Dahāg is a another name for Aži Dahāka, who was described in Avesta as a 3-headed 6-eyed creature and symbol of wickedness and evil nature. As for the name of Dahāg, it was described in the Middle Persian as he is called Dahāg or Bēvar-Asp, the latter meaning "who has 10,000 horses". In Zoroastrianism, Zahak (going under the name Aži Dahāka) is considered the son of Angra Mainyu, the foe of Ahura Mazda. * In one of the short/special side stories, it is revealed that the reason why Geist calls Dahāg, "Danny" is because he reminded him of a certain musician he heard of and sounds just right for him to call. ** It is also the reason as to why Dahāg occasionally shrinks himself to listen to his custom-made iPod by Geist to listen to his music collection. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Team Twilight Category:The Lovable Devil